Klaine  The Prom Queen's Special Night
by CandiceL
Summary: Prom has finally come to an eventful end at Mckinley High.  Kurt and Blaine have been through a few emotional roller coasters together at this prom and Blaine wants Kurt to know what he's learned from tonight's events. Love and desire is on their minds.


Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

The Prom Queen's Special Night

"Blaine?" Kurt walked into the choir room of Mckinley High and looked around. The room was dark, the lights were off. Kurt looked behind him out the door and peered down the deserted hallway.

Prom was over. The students all gone; the gym was still laid with balloons and streamers.

Blaine had told Kurt to wait for him here in the choir room.

Kurt walked deeper into the dark room. Then he heard a click and suddenly a dim light was turned on in the room. Kurt whipped around and saw Blaine leaning against the door frame.

Kurt looked at him curiously.

Blaine approached Kurt. He stopped when he was only a few inches in front of him. He took a deep breath and took Kurt's hands in his. "Kurt."

Kurt looked into his eyes. "Blaine… What's going on?"

"I wanted… I wanted to tell you how amazing you are." He gave his hands a little squeeze. "I'm not perfect. I'm scared and I'm still haunted by a lot of this but… you. You are the bravest person I've ever met in my entire life. I look at you and I see a man who not only shows the world how much courage he has but also a man that make me want to better… to be brave. I'm so proud of you Kurt."

"Blaine. You are the amazing one." Kurt looked down at their hands and then back into Blaine's eyes. "You didn't even want to come… but you did… for me. And you were there for me like you've always been. And I know how hard it was for you but when I needed you, there you were literally reaching out a hand for me. You've given me everything I've always only dreamed about." Kurt took a deep breath. "My dad once told me, "…until you find someone as open and as brave as you, you're just going to have to go it out alone…" I've known since the moment I met you… that person… was you."

"Kurt." It took everything Blaine had not to release the tears that were building up in his eyes. He gave their hands a little shake. "I learned something today."

Kurt's chest rose and fell as he took a breath.

"I learned that… even though I've been through some tough stuff and you have too and even if we are ignorant of how the world sees us and even if we don't know what else is going to be thrown at us… none of it matters…. It will never matter again because we will _always_ get through anything because we have each other. You are so right. Nothing or no one can touch us." Blaine titled his head to press his forehead against Kurt's.

"Blaine."

They kissed, a very soft and delicate kiss.

Blaine pulled his lips back but kept their foreheads still attached. "Come here." He let go one of Kurt's hands and still holding the other lead Kurt to the grand piano that was in the room. Blaine sat him down on a chair right next to the piano and then took his own seat in front of the piano. Blaine's fingertips slide gently across Kurt's cheek. Then his finger landed on the keys. He began to play.

Kurt gave a deep breath and then fixed his eyes on Blaine.

Blaine began to sing…

I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<p>

I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<p>

Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be  
>Our love is all we need to make it through<p>

I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need 'em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize

Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

Blaine's eyes examined Kurt's face. "Don't cry." He said reaching out a hand and wiping a tear from Kurt's cheek.

Kurt's face was frozen in an emotional smile with tear stains down his rosy cheeks.

"Kurt, I…"

Kurt shook his head. "Don't… don't say anything."

Blaine closed his mouth and gazed into Kurt's eyes. He gave him a little nod and then leaned forward. Their lips met with passionate.

Kurt found himself rising from his chair to join Blaine on his. He was on top of Blaine with his arms wrapped around his shoulders as their lips smashed together.

Blaine's hands gripped each side of Kurt's body tightly as he slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth as they kissed. The noise of their panting and lips smacking against each other was echoed in the small room. "Kurt… Kurt…. Wait…"

Kurt's lips continued to return to Blaine's as if they were magnetically forced to.

"Kurt… not here." Blaine said trying to get words in between the kisses.

Kurt's lips began to lose their urgency and their kisses turned from rough and passionate to slow and soft. Then their lips parted all together. "Where?" Kurt asked still panting.

Blaine was breathing hard too. He looked at Kurt and hesitated. Then he said, "Let's go." 

Blaine was holding the key card. He was moments from opening the hotel room. He stared at the door then took a deep breath. "Are you sure about this?" He said looking at Kurt one more time. "If you're not ready this would be the time to tell me."

Kurt took Blaine's empty hand and squeezed it. "Blaine." They looked into each others eyes. "I am scared… and nervous and embarrassed… but I _am_ ready. I really want to do this with you."

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. He opened the door and they went in.

The room was nice. They went the extra yard and paid for a suite. In the center of the room was a gigantic king size bed and one entire wall was a window with a view.

Kurt took a deep breath and walked to the window. He looked out at the lights. His heart was already starting to go wild. Then he felt two arms go under his arms and enclose around his body.

Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "I love you."

Kurt tilted his head back and kissed Blaine. Then he turned his body around as the kiss grew more intense.

Their lips parted and collide over and over as they desperately clung to each other's bodies.

Then all of a sudden Kurt put his hands on Blaine's chest and gently pushed him back.

Blaine looked at him unsure.

They both were panting. Kurt took Blaine's hand and lead him to the bed. He put his hands on his shoulders and made Blaine sit.

Blaine looked at him with a look of determination.

Kurt gulped and took another long deep breath. Then he smiled.

Blaine smiled back.

Kurt's hands slowly began to take Blaine's tie off and then he help Blaine take off his jacket. Then his hands began to unbutton his shirt.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hands and then ran them up Kurt's arms. He stood and took Kurt's jacket off. Then he grabbed his arm and placed Kurt in the center of the bed. He climbed on top of him. Blaine's lips began to caress Kurt's neck as his hands unbuttoned his shirt. When Kurt's shirt was completely open Blaine's lips slowly moved to Kurt's chest.

Kurt closed his eyes and moaned.

Blaine kneeled back up and took off his unbutton shirt. Then he came back down and his face was inches away from Kurt's.

They froze as they gazed into each others eyes.

Blaine smiled. "I can feel your heart beating."

Kurt blushed. It was beating uncontrollably. "Sorry! I can't control it! I'm just really nervous! And-"

Blaine shook his head with a laugh. Then he took Kurt's hand and placed it on his chest.

Kurt's eyes opened wide as he felt Blaine's heart beating so fast that it might rip out of his chest.

Blaine smiled again. Then their lips met again. "There's no going back now." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"There was no going back since the moment you turned around at the bottom of those stairs." Kurt whispered back.

Blaine looked at him, smiled, took another deep breath, and continued.

Kurt opened his eyes. He slightly titled his head up and looked into Blaine's sleeping face. Kurt's heart fluttered with excitement.

Even though Blaine was asleep his arms held tight onto Kurt. A bright light was glazed over them from the morning sun.

Kurt stared at Blaine's face and pure happiness came over him.

Then Blaine started to move and make noises. His eyes fluttered open. He saw Kurt staring at him and blinked.

Kurt gave him an awkward smile.

Blaine's lips broke into a wide grin. Then he bit his bottom lip still smiling. "Morning."

Kurt's smile lost all its awkwardness. "Morning."

Blaine reached up and held Kurt's face. He then gave Kurt a long slow kiss. His fingers ran throw Kurt's hair as he examined Kurt's face. "Are you ok?"

Kurt's eyebrows rose.

Blaine blushed. "I mean… your body… I know… it… it hurt… for… you…"

Kurt also blushed. "No… I'm… fine. I mean…" He took his gaze away from Blaine for a moment and then brought it back. "It… did hurt… but… I'm fine. It… it was worth it."

Blaine smiled embarrassedly. "I love you."

Kurt also smiled and gave a little blissful sigh. "I love you too." 

Blaine was walking around the car to open Kurt's door.

Kurt gave him a nod and got out the car.

Blaine took his hand and they walked up the driveway hand in hand.

They reached Kurt's front door.

Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine. His face was flushed and a huge smile was on his face.

"So… you're sure you're good with your dad right?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I told him that I slept over Mercedes'."

Blaine nodded.

"So… I'll talk to you later…" Kurt said.

"Of course."

"I love you."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too."

Kurt turned to the door and took a step, but he was tugged back.

Blaine hadn't let go of his hand.

Kurt quickly turned around.

Blaine pulled him in and gave him one last kiss. Then he let go of his hand. "See you."

Kurt nodded.

Blaine walked back to his car, waved and left.

Kurt walked into his house and closed the door. He leaned back on the door and gave a large sigh.

"Hey!"

Kurt looked up, it was his dad.

"Had a good time last night?" He asked.

Kurt gave another sigh. Then he smiled. "The best."

SONG BLAINE SINGS: Not Alone by Darren Criss

Full version: .com/watch?v=q_SGA46QxP4&feature=channel_video_title

**** Disclaimer: I do not own the song. ****


End file.
